


Plan Directeur (Master Plan)

by AllDirectionBlind



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Parodie, Parody
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllDirectionBlind/pseuds/AllDirectionBlind
Summary: À quoi pensait le Roi de la Nuit quand il jeta cette lance ?  (Saison 7, épisode 6)





	Plan Directeur (Master Plan)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Master Plan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336352) by [ArenLuxon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArenLuxon/pseuds/ArenLuxon). 



« Ils sont, genre, juste là, insista le général. On pourrait juste leur jeter une lance. » Il a montré du doigt la Communauté d'Hiver, qui se tenaient en plein milieu du lac. 

« Non, dit le Roi de la Nuit. On attend Dany

—Pourquoi ?

Il soupira. Pour la même raison que je les ai laissés prendre un spectre. Ils doivent rallier tout le monde ensemble pour qu'on puisse les vaincre tous d'un coup. Contrairement aux humains, on ne peut pas se téléporter et je ne veux pas voyager tout autour de Westeros. Laisse-les venir à nous et tue-les. 

—Alors pourquoi tu as envoyé cet ours polaire ?

—Ils se méfieront si tout se passe trop doucement.

—Monsieur, un deuxième général les rejoignit, cet idiot jette des pierres. »

En regardant, ils virent une pierre glisser sur la glace et s'arrêter devant un spectre. 

« Oh putain, jura le Roi de la Nuit. Bon les gars, avancez lentement et assurez-vous que vous êtes tous descendus d'un seul coup. Ces figurants insignifiants ne comptent pas mais il faut que Kit Snow revienne au Mur. » 

Les spectres avançaient lentement à travers la glace. 

« Et maintenant ? demanda le premier général. 

—Maintenant on attend Dany et ses dragons. Je veux un animal de compagnie pour abattre le Mur. »

Quelques instants plus tard, ils entendirent un rugissement et trois dragons tombèrent du ciel.

« Les voilà. » Le Roi de la Nuit se frotta les mains. 

Le feu-dragon brûla un chemin à travers son armée spectre. La glace fondit et plongea de milliers d'autres dans l'eau froide.

« Tu sais, avec ces géants spectres on aurait pu- 

—Donne-moi ma lance, idiot, » dit le Roi de la Nuit d'un ton sec. 

Le général lui donna une lance de glace.

« Lequel ? demanda-t-il.

—Viserion.

—Pourquoi lui ? Dany est sur Drogon à ce moment même.

—Dragon blanc aux yeux bleus.

—Tu l'as choisi au nom d'un jeu de cartes ? »

Le Roi de la Nuit souleva un sourcil. « Bien sûr. »

Il jeta la lance. Elle décrivit un arc à travers le ciel et atteignit le dragon blanc. Du sang pleuvait sur la glace. Le dragon s'écrasa sur la glace et coula sous la surface.

« De quoi elle a l'air ? demanda le Roi de la Nuit.

—Comme d'hab.

—Bon sang, femme. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu montres un peu d'émotion ?

—Peut-être qu'on devrait plutôt faire tomber Kit Snow, suggéra son général.

—Non, on a toujours besoin de lui. Il doit convaincre tout le monde de nous attaquer pour qu'on puisse les écraser avec nos géants spectres.

—Monsieur, Kit Snow avance à travers nos rangs.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il fout cet idiot ?

—Je pense qu'il veut te faire tomber, monsieur. Mettre fin à la rébellion d'un seul coup. »

Le Roi de la Nuit ignora la référence. « Bon, les gars, ayez l'air cool et donnez-moi une autre lance. »

Un deuxième javelot fut poussé dans sa main. 

« Il retourne, monsieur. » 

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. « Ça a marché. Laissez-le partir. »

Trois spectres sautèrent sur Kit Snow. Ils tombèrent et plongèrent dans l'eau.

« J'ai dit laissez-le partir, bande d'abrutis, aboya le Roi de la Nuit. Trouver du bon personnel devient de plus en plus difficile chaque jour.

—J'ai presque vu de l'émotion sur le visage de Dany quand il est tombé, insista un de ses généraux.

—Je crois que tu te trompes.

—Tu dois faire quelque chose avec cette lance, sinon ils vont devenir soupçonneux. »

Le grand dragon décolla avec tout le monde sur le dos. 

Il le lança, mais Drogon navigua vers la droite et l'évita.

« Bon, dit le Roi de la Nuit, maintenant allez chercher les chaînes et apportez le dragon ici.

—Quelles chaînes ?

—Celles qu'on prépare depuis des années. Vas-y, imbécile.

—Oui, monsieur.

—Et où sont les géants spectres ? Je dois tout faire ici ?

—Hé, c'est quoi ça ? cria un de ses généraux. Je pense avoir vu Fantôme.

—Ne sois pas ridicule, dit le Roi de la Nuit. Tu sais que c'est physiquement impossible de voir un dragon et un Loup Géant ensemble.

—Oui, monsieur. J'avais sûrement tort. »

Les chaînes furent présentées. Quelques spectres plongèrent pour les fixer au grand dragon.

L'armée entière de spectres attrapa les chaînes et tira. Lentement, le corps du dragon mort fut ramené à la surface.

Le Roi de la Nuit s'y approcha et posa la main sur la bête.

Des yeux bleus obsédants s'ouvrirent et le dragon laissa échapper un rugissement doux.

« Alors, maintenant, dit le Roi de la Nuit, on commence ? »


End file.
